


Myosotis

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [32]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Summary: Ric is starting to enjoy being around the Bat-Family.Tag: Yellow (Fine).
Series: 壊れた方 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Myosotis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Ric: The Dick

Jason moseys into the cave chamber, hands on his hips, his chest puffed out to display his hideous, blue sweater. ‘Ric’ is embroidered on the jacket in giant arches of yellow, Comic Sans lettering. Stephanie feigns a barf, and Cass sits up straighter, smiling at the pretty font. Jason nods his head up and down, looking around the room. It was his Christmas request from Tim. Tim happily obliged, and now claps slowly as Jason walks towards him. Jason pumps his open palms for further praise. Damian sets his cereal bowl down angrily and leaves the cave. Comic Sans is ranked number 4 on his list of things to kill during his lifetime. Steph once asked how he’d kill a font, to which he detailed his plan of recruiting Anarchy to flood the dark net with anti-font campaigns. It was truly terrifying and oddly well thought out. No one has brought up his list since.

Jason combs his hair with a dramatic flick of his hand and bats his eyelashes in Babs’ direction. He closes his eyes and breathes, drawing his hand theatrically before his face to the rhythm of his affectated breathing. Steph shakes her head and Tim giggles in her direction. Babs is blatantly ignoring him as she presses her nose further into Joseph Conrad’s _The Heart of Darkness_.

Ric is sprawled out on a bench and whispers in Tim’s direction, “This’ll be good.”

“Just wait, we rehearsed it all morning,” Tim gleams, fist pressed to his open mouth.

Jason opens his eyes, lips pressed into a quirky, thin line. He throws his arms into the air, projecting, “OH, Barbara, I couldn’t possibly remember you. You’re way too nerdy for me to have slept with.”

Stephanie’s eyes widen and she turns toward Tim, mouth agape. Tim holds back his tears, and Duke looks out from his ‘me-time’ perch, ready to witness the slaughter that is sure to come. Babs flips to the next page in her book, completely unaffected by Jason’s monologue.

This only bolsters his efforts, and he screams, throwing both hands into the air, “I can’t believe I proposed to you! Oh, woe is me, if only I could remember who _me_ is!”

A batarang comes flying across the room at Jason’s head, and he ducks at the last moment, only to have Conrad’s book smash into his nose. Tim and Stephanie splutter with laughter, and Duke chuckles reservedly. Cass pinches her eyes closed and Ric looks over at Babs, his grin twisted with curiosity. But her face is now hidden behind Virginia Woolf’s _To The Lighthouse_. Jason wipes his nose against his blue sleeve, the jacket now amazingly bearing three different colors. He narrows his eyes, emboldened by her reaction, and twirls atop the cave floor, blood dripping down his chin.

“My god, he’s a mess,” Duke sings down to Cass, to which she nods. Damian is still within ear shot, though he refuses to show face – an admittance of being party to this idiocy.

He calls out from behind a door, “Someone just knock him unconscious already. I can’t bear his blathering.”

“Oh, Bruce! I don’t want your money. No, I want to be my own man! Sleeping in bars and driving a taxi… now that, that! That is how I’ll find fulfillment!” Jason stretches his arms out and Babs slams her book against the table, her glasses falling further down her nose with each hurried breath.

“Knock it off, Jason,” Ric sings, still studying Babs face. She’s cute when she’s mad. He’s still learning how to read her, and she’s proven to be quite difficult to predict. But her nuances are quite alluring. Maybe that’s why Dick fell in love with her. “I’m still not entirely sure if I know you or if Tim is just messing with me.

Tim snickers and Babs throws her book at him. He instinctually blocks his body with his thigh and a laugh is knocked from him at the impact of the book.

Jason spins toward Tim, and Tim takes off running, “What did you say to him, Tim!?” Jason sprints off after him while Steph tosses Babs back her book. Babs pushes her glasses up her nose and fixes her hair, unaware that Ric is still looking up at her. Jason and Tim scream at each other in the background, and Damian can be heard throwing heavy objects in their direction.

Babs looks down at Ric and he shies away, his wild smile still plastered on his face. She wrinkles her nose and picks up Woolf’s work, whispering, “You’ll have to do better than that, Boy Wonder.”

Ric closes his eyes, his smile relaxing into a peaceable grin. He remembers his time in the circus, his first days as the Boy Wonder. Babs has gotten better at relieving him of any pressure to be Dick Grayson. Maybe it’s okay to let this nickname stick, for a while at least. Ric, the Boy Wonder. It sure has a nice ring of familiarity to it.


End file.
